What's Your High?
by Mariebrie2000
Summary: Lydia is a girl with a dangerous addiction to drugs. When her car gets wrecked, Stiles Stilinski and her cross paths. Except Stiles isn't sane. He loves to torture and kill women. What happens when their lives combine and they fall for each other. Will each others double lives fight against each other. Or will one die?
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT'S YOUR HIGH?: BY MARIEBRIE2000**

I wake up in an alley. The sun is peaking out through the clouds and the bright rays burn my eyes. I fix my perfect strawberry blond hair only to find puke in it. I need to find out what time it is. My phone. Oh my god, where is it? I check every pocket and I can't find it. l try to get up to search for it. My legs feel like jello. My head hurts. I think I might have a hangover. Finally I steady myself so that I can move.I hear something ring and I run toward the sound. In a pile of old boxes my phone lies on the ground. _Damn I'm lucky,_ I think to myself. I look at the caller ID and it says a familiar name. _Matt._

Matt is my drug dealer. I wonder why the hell he is calling me. But I need a ride home so I answer.

"Hey Matt." I say into the phone.

"Hey sweetheart. I heard that you got hit hard on the new stuff I hooked you up with," He says in a voice that pisses me off. "need a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be helpful, dumbass." I say with sass.

"Okay, gosh girl, you're going to hurt my feelings." He says dramatically.

"Just get your ass over here. I need to make it home before my mom sees I'm gone." I say seriously. "Do you even know where I am?"

"I have an idea." He says hopefully.

"Well that idea better be correct." I say back angry.

"Be there soon sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that." I say as I hang up.

I look at the sky, then I scream at it. I hope that the whole world feels my anger. It's the drugs, I know that much. But I can't let go. They distract me from my crappy life. I may have two rich parents who will give me everything that I could possibly want, but it's too much. They expect me to be a genius in school who will win awards and bring home more money. They are just greedy. The drugs change everything. They make me happy. They make me see things I would normally never see. They help with self acceptance. That might be what I need. But for now I'm sticking with the drugs.

I realize that I have been pacing around in circles for the last 10 minutes thinking about this stuff. I start to get really impatient. I start yanking at my hair because it's a coping relief for me. Finally, after 3 more minutes I see Matt's car. A crappy red, bouncing car with green weed prints on dice hanging from the mirror. I flip him off as he stops the car to let me in. I jump in.

"Well that wasn't very nice." He says.

"I'm sorry for being a little pissed off that you took so long, lets go I have to make it home before my mom-,"

"sees I'm gone." He says finishing my sentence. "I know."

"Okay then." I say in response.

We start driving and I look at myself in the mirror. I fix my strawberry blond hair to make it look decent. I grab a lipstick and apply it. I don't remember anything from the night before. I'm definitely getting that drug again.

_I open my eyes. The sun shines through my window. Such a sickening orange color. The air smells like plastic. Oh yeah, I wrapped plastic around one of my victims. Where are they now? Oh yeah, the closet. Probably passed out. I hope I locked my weapons box. Don't need them trying to get out._

I get up out of my bed. I look at my plaid comforter. I then walk over to my bed to make it nicely. I fold every corner perfectly. I smooth out it. It looks absolutely marvelous. I should take up bed making. _Hmm... bed making._ I'm not even sure if that is a job. Whatever.

I walk along my carpeted floor heading toward my bathroom. My room is neat. My walls are blue. Such a nice shade of blue. I open up the door to my bathroom and head in.

The air smells fresh. I cleaned up all the blood with bleach so that it wouldn't stain. I walk to the mirror and look at my reflection. I reflect about myself.

_This is me. I feel happy when I torture others. It gives me a certain type of joy. So does puppies. They're so cuddly and cute. But I, Stiles Stilinski will go to school happy. I will find a beautiful girl, and I will murder her. Brutally._

I then go into my room to find something to wear. I don't feel like going into my closet because that stupid girl. Why did she fall into my trap? I wonder. I go to my dresser and grab a grey hoodie and a normal pair of denim jeans. I think I look good in this.

I head towards my mirror and grab my hair brush. I brush my hair up in the front because women find it attractive. I need to trick another girl. I think I might go for a girl with strawberry blond hair. I haven't had any of them yet surprisingly. I finish with my hair and put away my supplies.

_It's time to go to school now._

_**Hi everyone! I haven't been on here for a while and I have been thinking about this plot for a while now. I just wanted to do a type of dark!stiles who is psychotic and have him fall for Lydia in a dangerous way, while Lydia drags him into her life of drugs and rebellion. I hope you guys stick around for the rest!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of teen wolf or the characters, all rights go to their owners.**_


	2. Chapter 2

For added feels listen to the song _**Dead Things**_ by **Emiliana Torrin**

**Stiles POV**

As I walk outside I feel a brush of warm air, I think, _Today is going to be a good day. _And I hope it's the truth. I walk about a block to my bus stop to see a bunch of people crowding around. I _hate _crowds. I feel no privacy. And if you're like me, you _love_ privacy. Finally I look into the distance and see the bus making it's arrival to us. I start counting. _One, two, three, one, two, three._ Finally the bus stops and I get on. I wouldn't even be taking the bus if I didn't hit that girl, the one with the _beautiful strawberry blonde_ hair. She was incredible. I wanted to do certain things to that girl, that she probably wouldn't like. But girls do continually surprise me. She could be the one that got away. Of course I wouldn't let her though. She wouldn't make it a mile without me chasing her, dragging her back to her own personal hell. That would be her end. Would I feel anything, _no. _I can't stress that enough. Her pain would be my release. I suppose I might feel the tiniest bit of disappointment because she was so beautiful.

I see her now, she has to take the bus too. She stares at me in amazement. I try to turn on the charm and I ask her if she remembers me.

"Hi, Stiles, do you remember me? I was the one that accidentally ran you over in your car. I'm sorry by the way."

She looks at me like she wants to tear my eyes out. I begin to walk away. But halfway from moving she stops me and invites me to sit with her.

He brings up how he is the reason my car is wrecked and I almost pounce on him. But then I look into his pretty golden brown eyes. And I see compassion. So I decide to let him sit with me. He seems like he is generally sorry for crashing into me. We are silent almost the whole way to Beacon Hills High School. Except for the occasional _Hi_ and such. There is something that he isn't telling me though. I can see it. It probably isn't anything. Sometimes I jump to conclusions, now is probably one of those times, I'm sure of it. I brush my hair out of my face as the bus stops to let us out. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow I'll sit with him again. If someone doesn't sit with me first. After all, I am the most popular girl in the school.

We head out of the bus and into the school, the way she walks is with confidence. I'm not sure how I feel about that yet. I don't want to aim too high on capturing her. Tomorrow I'll try to sit with her on the bus. If I show her what she wants to see then she might believe that I'm the nice guy that she would like to know. Although that just isn't the truth. I wish I could be that guy, well… _actually I don't._ I don't think I'll ever feel anything. Let's keep it that way. _There is a weakness that comes with feeling._

**Hey guys, I'm so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages!**

**I'm horrible, I know. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. I got my inspiration back when I made a trailer for this story. It's pretty good by the way, I'll give you guys a link to it. But I think that I'm really starting to get a feel for where I'm going with this story, and I definitely will continue with it. I hope you guys keep reading! Bye for now!**

**Here's the link BTW: watch?v=pu-MBg6uKGg&amp;feature= **


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to make this chapter longer than usual, just because my last chapter wasn't that long, so here you guys go!**

**STILES POV**

As soon as I get to my class I see Lydia. She's fiddling around with her hair. I go near her and sit down. It's history class right now. Her fingers look so delicate, I imagine them with _a cold sweat, mud, and blood on them_, because that's going to be how they look when I'm done with her. She would have been clawing for her life. Trying to grab on to something for safety. But she won't be able to find anything sturdy enough. _She'll die_ trying to protect herself from me. She'll be _screaming_ for help, and no one will come. I hear snapping fingers and I come back to reality. Mr. Gehm is trying to get my attention.

"Stilinski! Don't you ever pay attention! Get out of your stupid la la land and come back to reality. You're the reason why I drink myself to sleep, every night. Now get up to the board to read!"

"I'm sorry, I'll try to pay attention next time."

"Shut up and go to the board Stilinski!"

I start walking up to the board trying to restrain myself from hurting my history teacher. He just makes me so extremely upset sometimes. I just want to lash out, but I know I can't.

Oh no, It's starting again. The breathing, _I think I am going out of it_. I'm at the pedestal trying to gather myself so I can read to the class. I start thinking of something to concentrate on. The first thing that pops into my head is murder. Which at any other time would be fine, but not now, not a time where I could lose control and hurt someone. I start thinking of other ideas, Lydia. Lydia is something I can think about. _Her_ _perfect strawberry blonde hair, her captivating green eyes, her porcelain skin_. I feel myself trying to calm down. I feel calmness.

Then out of nowhere I hear a loud pitched noise.

"GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT, STILINSKI!"

"OKAY!" I yell as I get back to my seat. If I had still been fighting to the number one in my body then I would have done anything in my power to harm that teacher. But I have to stay in control.

**LYDIA POV**

I watched as Stiles went back to his seat. I have no idea of what happened to him up there, It didn't look like anything good. I hope he is okay.

The bell then rings, signaling the end of class. As Stiles tries to escape and I run over to him to ask if he is alright and all he does is a simple nod as he runs out of the room. I sit there speechless as I don't know what to say next. I pick up my books from my desk and wave at Mr. Gehm as I leave the classroom. As I walk through the hall to my next class my friend Allison runs to catch up with me. She was in my last class.

"Hey Lyds!"

"Hey, What's up?"

"I was wondering the same to you, what is up with you and that weird kid? I saw you staring at him."

"He is the one who totaled my car. I sat with him on the bus. Why?"

"And you're being friends with him?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call us friends."

"Then stop talking to him. He will bring down your popularity."

"Fine, Allison, whatever you say."

"So are we going out tonight with Matt?"

"I guess so, I definitely need something to calm myself."

"Great, we'll meet up at 10:00 tonight."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"See ya!" she says as she walks away.

Sometimes I don't even know if my friends are in it for me, it's probably just the drugs. To be honest if I was her I wouldn't be a fan of me either. I'm not exactly the best friend to have.

It's lunch time and Allison and me don't have that class together. But Stiles and I do. Stiles usually sits alone, so today I decided to sit with him. As I grab my tray from the lunch lady with the school's poor attempt at a good meal I go near where Stiles sits. I honestly don't know what has gotten into me. As I walk over to him I get strange stares from everyone else in the lunch room. A friend waves her hand to signal me to sit with her but I pretend not to notice. All of a sudden I see Stiles look up and in his face I see that he knows what I'm coming over to do. I get judgmental stares and I do the best I can do to ignore them.

**STILES POV**

_She's coming over here..._ _what the hell? Why is she coming over here? No, She isn't. Wait, she is. Oh no. Act cool, I'm sure it's nothing._ She walks over to me and sits down. She is facing me now.

"Hi. Sorry about just coming over here like this. My friends aren't here today, and you're cool I guess."

"Your friends are over there signalling you to sit down over there…"

"Oh, those people? They really aren't my friends, they just feed off me hoping to get more popular…"

"Oh, sorry. I usually just sit alone, that's all."

"Do you want me to go…?" She says like she's upset.

"No, you can stay if you want to I guess, but only if you want to. I don't want to force you to lose popularity."

"It's fine, you're not a problem." She says as she takes a sip of her water, I look at her tray and see that it is pretty bare, all she has on it is an apple and her small sized bottle of water.

"Hey Lydia, is that all you're going to eat…?" I try to ask without crossing any boundaries.

"Umm, yeah. I'm doing a cleanse right now." by her body language I could tell that she was lying. Which I don't really have a problem with seeing as I kill a lot of women, whoops. So then I try to change the subject.

"So… I've got to go to my study hall again now. I'm sorry we couldn't have talked more. Find me on the bus tomorrow." She says as she picks up her stuff to leave. I think that she fell into my trap perfectly. Now for the plan...

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I spent a long time making it, because I write these in my high school's media center. Which I know what you guys are thinking, that's probably not the best idea but whatever I guess. The newest chapter should be here in less than 2 weeks.**


End file.
